oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Grotesque Guardians
, an effigy of grace and rebirth who keeps watch to the east.]] , a monument to service and fortitude who keeps watch to the west.]] The Grotesque Guardians are a pair of gargoyles found on the Slayer Tower's rooftop, whose entrance is found on the . In order to access the roof, players must obtain a brittle key from gargoyles while assigned them for a Slayer task. The pair consists of Dusk and Dawn. Similar to other Slayer bosses, such as Cerberus and the Abyssal Sire, the Grotesque Guardians can only be killed while the player is assigned gargoyles or the Guardians themselves as a slayer task. The fight is instanced, with a maximum of eight instances per world. If there are no instances available, a message in the chatbox will state The roof of the slayer tower is currently full. If the player dies during the fight, lost items will be placed in a magical chest near the roof entrance. Before players can reclaim their items, they must pay 50,000 coins. Note that if players die a second time anywhere without reclaiming the items the chest is holding for the player, they will be permanently lost, unless the death occurs within a safe minigame, such as the Nightmare Zone. The fight Like gargoyles, players '''must' bring a rock hammer or granite hammer to finish them off.'' To initiate the fight, players must ring the Cloister Bell in the north side of the roof. This will trigger a cutscene in which the Guardians will awaken, and the fight will begin. In the beginning of the fight, players must attack Dawn with Ranged attacks (as she cannot be harmed with Melee and is resistant to Magic), as Dusk cannot be harmed during this phase of the fight. Once her health has reached half, both will perform a lightning special attack that has an AoE of 3x3, rapidly dealing up to 5-10 damage per tick. After doing so, she will fly away, and players must attack Dusk. During this phase of the fight, Dusk's wings may glow, and will perform an explosive attack. If players do not run away from him when he does so, the player will be dealt 30+ damage and be knocked back. In addition, debris may fall around the roof, which can deal up to 22 damage and stun players for a brief period of time. Once his health has reached half, Dusk will perform the lightning special attack once more with Dawn. After returning, she will occasionally send out three energy spheres that will grow larger over time. Players must absorb these spheres, taking small amounts of damage if absorbed immediately, and can deal up to 20 damage if players absorb them later. If players ignore them entirely, each sphere will heal Dawn for 90 Hitpoints. After defeating Dawn, Dusk will absorb her essence, and initiate the final phase of the fight. Here, he is stronger, and may drag players to a prison of purple flames. Players must escape the prison (by clicking anywhere outside it), or they will be dealt 60+ damage, which heals Dusk. Drops :In addition to the 100% drop of granite dust, the player will also have two rolls on the Grotesque Guardians' drop table. 100% |} Armour/Weapons |} Resources |} Runes/Ammunition |} Other |} Trivia *The Grotesque Guardians are most likely a reference to the Bell Gargoyles from Dark Souls. The bell you have to ring to start the fight in RuneScape is also most likely a reference to the Bell of Awakening, which you have to ring after defeating the Bell Gargoyles. Category:Bosses